Crumbling Down
by lumosinthedark
Summary: A oneshot about Fitz, what led up to his actions at Vegas Night and the girl he never stopped loving. *Repost because my computer was being stupid and left out parts on the original*


**A oneshot about Fitz, what led up to his actions at Vegas Night, and the girl he never stopped loving. **

**(P.S. This might be a little OOC for Fitz, but lets just roll with it shall we?)**

* * *

Mark Fitzgerald- better known at Degrassi Community School as Fitz- had been in love with Clare Edwards for as long as he could remember. They grew up next door to each other, had been best friends up until she went off to Catholic school in grade 6. He developed a crush on her when she was 5 and he was six. They'd shared a quick childish kiss at her parent's Christmas party when he was seven. Not that she remembered it of course.

She stopped hanging out with him when he went off to Degrassi in grade 7. Over the course of the next two years, Fitz and Clare grew apart, stopped talking, never seemed to ever acknowledge each other's existence. In fact, they barely even saw each other until the day that Clare transferred to Degrassi in grade 9.

Fitz's grandpa had passed away the year before, leaving him alone without the closest person in his life. His grandpa was the only one who cared about him. That had taken it's toll on the boy, so by the time Clare saw him again, Fitz was hanging out with the bullies, the drugies, the underachievers. A guy like him was officially off the radar of a pure, innocent, genius girl like Clare.

She still wore her Catholic school uniform to school every day and Fitz still kept on loving her. She was still beautiful in his eyes.

He watched from afar as she matured, ditched the uniform and started dating a jock. Somehow, Fitz had never pictured Clare with a jock. Then again, he'd always pictured her with him.

He kept watching out for her, admiring form afar. He filled the empty space in his heart with girls that were easy, alcohol that would numb the pain. After one fatal party, Fitz got in way too deep with the drugs. He had Owen to thank for that.

He remembers coming to school one day to hear the halls abuzz with the rumor that the jock guy had cheated on Clare. He'd felt like he needed to punch something when he saw Clare's dejected eyes whenever he passed her in the hallway. How could someone hurt his Clare like that?

Summer came too quickly and he spent three long months without a sighting of the beautiful girl with long brunette hair, alabaster skin and blue eyes.

When the air began to change as school came closer, Fitz became more and more restless. He was determined to make his move on her this year. Clare Edwards would finally be his.

His first day of his grade 11 year, he spotted her running off the bus to her little Indian friend. She had chopped off her long locks and traded her sister's hand-me-downs for a more feminine, floral look. She was even more beautiful than Fitz had ever seen her.

The day he had been planning to finally talk to the sophomore was the day he had seen her smitten over the emo, hearse driving guy- Eli, he had later found out his mane was- that had just run over her glasses.

The next week when Emo Boy tried to take his parking spot, Fitz broke the skull ornament off his death car. He would have moved if Emo Boy had asked him to. He was just pissed that a guy like Eli could become friends with his Clare.

After Emo Boy got him arrested for fake ID possession, Fitz declared war. Not because of the ID, but for the fact that he had seen Clare and Emo Boy kissing in the forest near the Ravine one day

When Fitz saw Clare buying a ticked tor the Night in Vegas dance, he had planned to ask if she would go with him. When he heard her order two tickets, he decided his plans weren't going to change just because some hearse driving freak thought he was going to be his Clare's date.

"You going with Emo Boy?" Fitz had asked. She stared up at him, trying to find where the sweet boy he'd once been had gone.

"What do I have to do to get you to leave Eli and Adam alone?" She had asked him. He had seen the plea in her eyes, that she was willing to do anything to protect her two misfit friends. He agreed to stop bullying them if she went to the dance with him.

When Emo Boy crossed the line at that stupid dance, Fitz knew there was something he had to do. He was never planning on killing Emo Boy, just planned to scare him. Fitz just planned to stop the stupid feud once and for all.

Fitz hadn't planned to see Clare's beautiful face maimed in terror when she though Emo Boy was hurt. It killed him to see her like that. When the cops came and arrested Mark Fitzgerald, he knew he wouldn't be seeing her beautiful face for a long, long time. His world had finally come crumbling down and his sweet angle, Clare, was not there to save him.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Review are greatly appreciated :] **

**If you liked this, check out my collection of Eclare Oneshots called "Never Look Back"!**


End file.
